An Addition to the Family
by xxBadWolf
Summary: Grace Winchester, a girl who had been adopted into an Irish family as an infant, just ran into two men who are going to change her life forever. They've also been traveling with a younger woman who seems pretty cool. But who the hell are they, and why does Grace think they do or will mean something to her? OFC, OFC, Dean, and Sam
1. Pilot

Grace walked down the sidewalk hurriedly, looking beaten and tired. Her breath and heart rate had sped up, and she kept glancing back over her shoulder worriedly. She thought that she'd seen him. The one who caused her all that pain. She couldn't believe that coming to America had lead to that: two years of torture and misery... she'd never be able to forget what happened with Drew.  
Three years earlier, Grace had come over from Ireland to America. Originally, she had been born here, but her father put her up for adoption after six months. She'd always just assumed he didn't want her anymore, but she was always confused because she had a twin as well as an older brother- at least that's what her mum had told her. Why send your daughter away when you still have two sons? Even though she never met them, she always hoped her two brothers-by-blood were alright. When she was adopted she was brought over to Ireland where she grew up into the life of a hunter.  
Fun, right?  
One problem though. Her adopted father never wanted her around, and her mom was always hunting farther off in places like England and Wales. Felix was always nice to her though. He was her adopted brother. She'd never been closer to anyone- not like Grace got the chance to anyways. He was the only thing that kept her sane through her father treating her like an outcast, beating her when she did something wrong, and never getting any praise when she did something right.  
So going to America seemed like a great idea.  
Even if she was leaving Felix behind.  
But wait.  
It got worse.  
When she'd gotten to America, she met a boy that she started going out with. Drew seemed nice at first. Then something changed. He turned out to be a demon. Grace never knew if he had always been like that, or if he had been possessed at some point in their relationship. She was holed up inside, and there was no way for her to get out, but oh she tried. She didn't do anything but try to get away, but she was always dragged back. The three most miserable months of her life consisted of being tortured, beaten and raped. Then she escaped- it actually seemed like Drew had gotten bored of her, and he let her go- and she's been running ever since.  
Sure, she'd been hunting along the way. That's how she'd gotten so beat up that night, but other than that, the hunt had been a success.  
Grace closed her eyes tightly, pushing the terrible memories away again. Through her thoughts, she hadn't exactly been watching where she had been going until she ran into a tall man, falling back on her bum.  
"Oh, sorry!" She muttered, her accent still as strong as it was three years ago, frustrated with herself for not noticing him. Grace had to tilt her head up to see his face. He was tall. Like- really tall (then again, Grace was fairly... not tall). He had medium-brown hair that was longer than usual on a guy, but it didn't make him look bad, and he was pretty well muscled.  
The man shook his head. "No, it's my fault," he said as he held out his hand to help her up. He frowned at her. "Are you alright?"  
Grace winced as he pulled her arm to help her up, but she nodded anyways. "I'm fine," she said curtly, dusting some dirt off of her jeans, only then realizing that she had some blood running down her leg. Damn.  
He shook his head again. "No, I really don't think you are. Why don't you come with me? My friend's a nurse."  
Grace looked at him suspiciously. Having gone through what she did with Drew would really give someone trust issues, but his words seemed genuine. Oh yeah. That's another thing- she had some weird psychic powers to some extent. Sometimes Grace would have premonitions, other times she'd just barely be able to read someone's mind. That's why she began to trust him ever so slightly.  
She still hesitated a moment before saying, "Alright, fine," with a slight sigh.  
He began leading her back the way she had come from. Even though his legs were much longer, and he was in a much better condition than she currently was, Grace didn't have a problem keeping up.  
"So do you mind me asking how you got so beat up?" He asked her.  
Grace shook her. "Not as long as you don't mind telling me your name."  
The man laughed a bit. "Alright then. I'm Sam."  
Grace nodded. "I'm Grace, and I was uh... working." She loved thinking of creative new ways to explain hunting to people who didn't understand it.  
Sam's eyebrows knitted together out of... concern, was it? Maybe confusion. "Working?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard her right.  
"Yeah. Working. I uh... I fell while I was putting some silverware away." Well that was just about the worst excuse she had ever come up with.  
She could tell Sam was doubtful, but before he could ask her anything else, another girl ran into his shoulder. Literally _ran_. Was that something that happened a lot to him? Strange girls just ran into him all the time? How often was it on purpose? Grace took back that thought when Sam started talking to her as though he knew her.  
"Woah, hold on a second!" he said, taking her wrist as she looked back up at him. She was taller than Grace too, but still shorter than Sam. Everyone was shorter than Sam. The girl had long brown hair that was darker than his, and she had bright blue eyes.  
She looked as if she was going to ignore him for a second, but then the new girl sighed. "What is it?" she asked patiently, but Grace could tell that she wanted to get somewhere fast. It was the mind-reading thing. The new girl also had a different accent- it was American, but Grace couldn't place it at the moment.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked her, letting go of her wrist.  
The girl secured the backpack on her shoulder. "Dean said we could have messed up on something during the hun-" she broke off as her eyes fixed on Grace, and she looked back up at Sam as if she was asking who this stranger was.  
"Uh- Copper, this is Grace." He introduced Grace to, who she assumed to be, Copper. Sam's look became a little more desperate. "Now go," he insisted. Copper gave her head a little nod before running off again.  
He turned back to Grace when the other girl was gone. "Uh, you might have to wait a few minutes at the motel... that was my friend."  
"The nurse?"  
Sam nodded. "Yeah."  
Huh. She didn't seem very nurse-like to Grace, but then again, she'd gone to school to be a cop. Not a doctor.  
"What was she talking about?" Grace asked him, wanting to know.  
Sam shook his head and laughed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing."  
_Liar,_ Grace thought, but she didn't say anything.  
Funny enough, Sam was staying at the motel that Grace was staying at. Their rooms were pretty close too, so she wouldn't have to walk far to get back.  
Sam opened the door for her, and as Grace walked in another man looked up at her from sitting on the bed, looking puzzled.  
"Who's this?" he asked Sam.  
"Dean, this is Grace-"  
"Woah-" Dean began, taking in the state Grace was in at that moment. "What happened to you?"  
Grace stifled a sigh of frustration. "Nothing."  
Dean glanced up at Sam who gave a slight shrug. He still didn't believe the silverware story yet.  
"Then why are you here?"  
Before Grace could snap back a reply, Sam stepped forward.  
"I told her Copper could help fix her up," Sam explained.  
Dean nodded and looked back to Grace. "Well, hold up just a moment. She'll be back in a few minutes."  
Grace nodded and sat down in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen, and she watched the two of them carefully. Any funny-business from either of them, and she'd be up and out of there in a heartbeat.  
Sam walked over and sat next to Dean, speaking in a hushed voice. "Why'd you send Copper out?"  
"I wanted her to double-check how we took care of the hunt. It just didn't seem right- like it was uh... more than a spirit."  
Sam narrowed his eyes questioningly. "You sent Copper to go find something you think that we've never dealt with before?"  
Dean shrugged defensively. "Sam, she's not a bad hunter! She wouldn't be in any more danger than you or I, no matter how much you worry." Dean's expression turned into a teasing smile when he said that. He always teased his little brother about liking Copper a bit more than a friend. Granted, Dean thought of her more than a friend, but in a different way. He and Copper were more like brother and sister than anything else.  
Sam rolled his eyes, and he got up to grab the remote, turning on the TV. He collapsed back on the other bed, letting out a sigh. This had just been one of those long, exhausting days. Then putting the job of a hunt on top of that had left Sam tired. He wasn't sure if or when he fell asleep, but suddenly he heard the door opening and closing and sat up.  
"So, what's up with the Irish?" Copper asked, directing the question at Grace. She wasn't being mean when she called her Irish, she was just teasing her in a friendly way. Copper was usually friendly to everyone that she talked to, and Grace could tell.  
"Watch it, cowgirl," Grace retorted, finally realizing where Copper's accent was coming from.  
Copper walked over to her. "Really, not that I have a problem with it, but why are you here?"  
Grace shrugged. "I dunno. Your moose over there thought you could help me."  
A laugh escaped Copper, and she slid her bag off her shoulder. "Maybe." She glanced over Grace, her eyes resting on the source of the blood-stain on her legs. She frowned a bit, reaching into her bag and pulled out a small first-aid kit. "What happened?"  
"I fell while carrying some silverware."  
Copper laughed, and a doubtful grin crossed her face. "Don't lie to me. Someone stabbed you." She said softly, making sure the two brothers didn't hear her. "What happened?"  
Grace sighed and shrugged. "I got in a fight."  
Copper nodded, peeling the torn denim back from the wound and frowned. "No kidding. Did you call the cops?" She asked, beginning to clean it up as well as she could.  
Grace winced a bit, but at least the girl was gentile. "No, the cops wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."  
Copper nodded, understandingly. "If I had a nickel for every time I've been in one of those situations, I'd be living on a yacht in Italy," she laughed, bandaging it up as best she could.  
Grace looked at her, a little confused, a little admiringly. "Not a lot of other people are able to say that."  
"Yeah, well, the three of us aren't exactly 'other people.'" Copper said, putting her extra supplies away, and handing Grace a bottle of ibuprofen. "Take some of those in the morning- they'll help with the pain."  
Grace took them, looking back up at her curiously. "Okay, but why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why would you just help me like that?"  
Copper shrugged. "It's kinda my job to help people. It's just... I dunno. I care about people."  
Grace stood up, stretching a bit. "Before I go, can I ask what you three are doing here?"  
Dean looked over at her. "We're just visiting for a bit. We've been traveling around the country for a little while."  
"Doing what?"  
"Call it an extended, national hunting trip. We're just kicking back for a bit, waiting for open season." That was Copper's answer. She pretty much could tell anyone the basic truth, but twist in just a way that most people wouldn't even think twice about it. That's what she grew up doing, anyways. She'd always been a hunter- just not one for supernatural creatures. Her dad taught her game-hunting as soon as she was old enough to hold a gun, so she pretty much had every date of every season memorized.  
But Grace wasn't a person to ignore a coincidence like that. "So you three are hunters, huh?" She asked, thinking about how she would word the second part of her question. "You wouldn't happen to know what a djinn is, would you?"  
Everyone in the room fell silent.  
Dean was the one to eventually brake the silence. "You're kidding."


	2. She's Our WHAT?

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry for the absent authors note in the first chapter- so, just so you know so far my co-author (Grace) and I have the first nine chapters planned out, I just have to write them. R&R is greatly appreciated, and I thank the two people who have favorited this story already. **

"So you three are hunters. Like- demon hunters. Well, I mean- hell, is there any proper name for it?" Grace asked the other three people in the room, shocked.

"Uh... Yeah. That's us." Sam was just as shocked as her. The looks on both of their faces were undeniably parallel.  
Who runs into a coincidence like that?  
After a couple more minutes of almost painful silence, Dean turned to Copper. "So what's the news?"  
"On?" Copper asked, tilting her head curiously.  
"The hunt."  
"Oh." She narrowed her eyes, still trying to put together bits and pieces. "There's nothing anymore as far as I can tell," Copper reported, but she did have the same feeling as Dean- the hunt didn't feel like it was over. It wasn't a human spirit, so they did everything they could to get rid of it since there was no way to find a body. The girl could tell that Dean was still uneasy about it, and nothing she said would change that.  
"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow," Dean confirmed, laying back on the bed and let out a sigh.  
Grace was a little disappointed to hear the three of the would be leaving so soon. She'd be alone again, but that's kind of what she was used to.  
"So, Grace, if you're a hunter, what were you doing around here?" Sam asked her. Had they really missed something? Grace had obviously been on a different case- she had a knife wound, and Dean had a ghost-dog bite.  
"Hunting down Vamps. You?"  
"Not sure. Some kind of animal spirit. Copper seemed to be familiar with it though..." He turned to look at his friend, and if asking her opinion on what it was.  
The younger girl shrugged. "That's all it was. I've never heard of a violent one before, but there's a first time for everything."  
"How on earth do you know about something like that when no one else does?" Grace asked her suspiciously.  
She shrugged again. "I grew up on a farm. When you hear animals that you know you don't have, you just assume animal spirits can get lost too."  
"Alright, sounds reasonable." Grace accepted that answer. She stretched again and headed for the door. "Thanks for helping me," she said, waving to them for what she thought would be the last time, and walked out the door. _An animal spirit... Wonder how you get rid of that._ Grace thought to herself.  
The girl crashed down on her bed, suddenly realizing how tired she really was, when it hit her. She'd hunted down an animal spirit before, just like the one they'd talked about back there. They were called keepers- they weren't animals really. They just took the form of them. Keepers locked part of their DNA in some living creature- as many as they could so they wouldn't die. They liked farms- they didn't get caught there. Keepers would attack, but not kill unless someone else had tried to kill them first. Dean had a bite on his leg... A dog bite...  
Grace had drifted into a comfortable sleep.  
Her eyes flew open. Dean had a bite- the keeper's DNA was in him. It was going to track him down and kill him, because Dean had tried to kill it. She'd seen it- in her dream. A little while back her psychic things like mind reading and premonitions had stopped for awhile, but they had started up again a couple months back.  
Grace leapt out of bed, grabbing her handgun with silver bullets, running outside.  
She saw them- light, dusty paw prints leading to the Winchester's door, passing right through it. It was already inside. Grace pounded on the door, screaming "Sam, let me in!"  
It was hardly ten seconds before the door flung open, revealing a panicked, shirtless Samuel Winchester. "What?! Are you okay!?"  
"I am, but your brother's not," Grace snapped, pushing him aside. Dean hadn't moved- he hadn't even stirred when she had pounded on the door. A faint shimmer of the outline of a wolf- the keeper- floated above him, and a dark red mist was running out the sides of him mouth. The keeper was suffocating him!  
"Oh my God-" Sam began to move towards his brother, but Grace motioned to him to stay where he was. One shot rang out. Then another. The first bullet had brought the keeper into full focus. The other killed it- making it disappear on the spot. Surely it wasn't dead- keepers were impossible to kill, but it wouldn't be after Dean again.  
Once the keeper was gone, Dean's eyes flew open as he jolted upright, gasping for air.  
"What the hell-!?"  
"I just saved your life." Grace said flatly, putting her gun away.  
"From what, exactly?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Grace's shoulder, turning her towards him a bit. She relaxed again under his hand- he seemed like someone she could trust.  
"A keeper- it isn't usually a problem. It should just attack other animals unless it's provoked..." Grace continued to explain everything she knew about the to Sam and Dean, when a girl spoke up behind her in the doorway.  
"Wow- I go to buy y'all breakfast, and this happens. Dean- are you okay?" She asked him. He did look a bit shaken, but he shook his head to dismiss the question.  
"Yeah, I'm just super." He said sarcastically.  
Copper rolled her eyes and walked over to sit next to him. "Yeah, you're fine." The two of them continued to tease each other, in some sort of friendly manner. It was like watching a brother and a sister argue. Then Grace realized a possibility- the two of them could have some sort of relationship.  
She looked up at Sam, curiously. "I know it's not my place to ask, but do those two have a thing or something?"  
Sam looked down at her, not expecting that at all. He looked a little surprised. "What? No, I don't think so. God, I hope not-" he shut up after he said that.  
Grace caught it. "You hope not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Sam looked really defensive, so before he could say anything, she smiled reassuringly. "Calm down mate, I'm just teasing you."  
Sam was trying not to blush furiously, so he started to turn away when Grace snickered.  
Dean looked over at them, eyeing Grace suspiciously. "How did you know?"  
"How did I know what?"  
"How did you know that thing was in here," Dean clarified.  
_Oh, shit._ Grace thought to herself, blushing. She didn't like to tell people about her powers- especially not other hunters. They always became suspicious of her, and if they didn't think she was some sort of supernatural creature, they would cast her away. She groaned inwardly. "A- a premonition," she answered reluctantly.  
"A what?" Sam didn't think he'd heard her right.  
"Yeah. I can sort of read minds too, so I know you're not really surprised."  
Sam blinked. He hadn't told anyone yet, because he'd thought they had just been dreams, but he'd been suspicious of his powers returning for awhile now. If Grace had them too...  
Dean glanced at Sam. "You don't think...?"  
Sam nodded. "Actually that's exactly what I'm thinking. Grace, when is your birthday?"  
"May second. Why?"  
May second? Okay, um... That was a really big, really weird coincidence.  
"What year though?" Sam pressed.  
"'83. _Why?_" she stressed.  
Sam and Dean exchanged uneasy looks. Grace looked at them curiously. They didn't know about the special children, did they? Most, if not all of them were dead today- somehow, she was the only one who managed to escape when they were all brought together.  
Quickly she voiced her question out loud. "_Do_ you know about the special children?"  
"Yeah, we do." Copper answered. "Sam-" she began, cut off by Sam.  
"I am- well, yeah. I am one... But what are the odds of sharing the same birthday?"  
"I dunno, mate. I never knew my brothers, so, who knows?" She teased, lightheartedly.  
"Oh- what happened to them?" Sam and Copper asked at the same time.  
Grace shrugged. "My dad- my _real_ dad kept them with him, I think. I was put up for adoption after my mom died in a house fire."  
"... What the hell!?" Dean stood up, walking over to her, while everyone else was looking at the girl in a stunned silence. "Grace, what is your name? Your real, full name?" He asked her, looking her directly in the eyes.  
"Grace Winchester."  
"Son of a bitch," Dean.  
"Holy shit," Sam.  
"Uhm..." Copper.  
Grace looked between the three of them. "Did I miss something?"  
Sam and Dean were a little too shocked to explain it, so Copper spoken up. "You share the exact birthday as Sam, and have an extremely similar backstory to the two of them, and have the same last name... Grace, there is a possibility that you could be their sister. I mean- you never knew your brothers."  
"What the fuck?"  
"Yeah." Sam breathed out. "But, come on. Wouldn't dad have told us if we had a sister?" He asked, turning to Dean. "Wouldn't you have remembered?"  
Dean didn't speak at first, making Sam and Grace feel uneasy. It wasn't possible, was it?  
"Grace, where were you born?" Dean asked her seriously. When Grace looked like she was going to answer with a question, Dean repeated the question. "Where were you born?!"  
"Kansas," the girl answered quickly.  
"Yeah, Sam. She's our sister. You had one- a twin sister, until mom died," Dean told his brother guiltily.  
Sam didn't know how to react. "Dean- what the hell? Did you _not_ think that this would be important? I'm serious!" He lectured his brother accusingly. "What, did you honestly _never_ think of this!?"  
Grace fell back next to Copper who was watching the two brothers bicker with hidden amusement.  
Dean put up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry Sam, if you haven't forgotten, I was _four_ the last time I saw her! Dad never talked about it!"  
"Did Dad really never talk about it, or did you just never ask?"  
"Dammit Sam, can't you just forget about the details this one time? She's right here. We have a sister, and hell, I'm going to celebrate by taking her to get a drink. Do whatever the hell you want, just quit bitching about it every time you find something I never told you!" Dean sounded like he was done with that conversation, and he wasn't going to take another word of it.  
Copper looked down at Grace with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they don't do this too often."  
"Oh, I'm not worried, mate. I'm just surprised I actually found them- on accident too. What are the odds?"  
Copper shrugged. "Three hundred million-in-one?"  
Grace laughed.  
"Alright, Dean. I'm sorry." Sam had given up on the argument that had apparently continued.  
"Good, so are you going to come or not?"  
Sam shook his head. "I'll catch up with you guys later- I just need some time to think.  
Dean shrugged. "Fine. Grace-" he said, turning to the girl who was apparently his younger sister, "do you want to come grab a beer with me?"  
Grace shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun."  
In a few minutes, the two of them headed out, taking the impala. Copper walked over to Sam, who had gone to sit on one of the beds. He was a little surprised she was still here.  
"You didn't go with them?"  
"No, I can't drink," Copper reminded her friend, sitting down next to him. Copper was the youngest of all of them- she was only twenty. She'd met both of the Winchester boys when she was eighteen, before she went to college. It was a complete accident, but they were all glad it happened in some way or another. Copper was probably Sam and Dean's closest friend, and for that reason, she cared about both of them. Sam obviously wasn't taking this discovery as well as his brother. "Are you okay?"

**So, that's that.**

**You know, if any of you have any ideas or guesses as to what might happen later on, I'd love to hear what you think. Thank y'all for reading this- it means a lot to me.**


	3. Floored Him

**Sorry for taking so long, lovelies. I've gone through a bit of... Trouble. Don't worry, not like personal stuff. Technical stuff. I lost internet, and then my iPad lost the file so I had to start over, and I actually lost the plot that we had written out, so I have to drag the whole fanfiction out from memory now. Son it'll take a bit longer. Sorry, loves.**

Sam sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't know, Copper." He muttered, trying to think.  
Copper gave him a little smile that he couldn't see, and she sat down next to him. "Well..." She hesitated for a moment before deciding what to say to him, "I guess you have a sister."  
Sam drew in a frustrated breath. "Yeah? Well maybe I don't want one," he growled refusing to meet Copper's eyes. "You and Dean can't just expect me to... To just... _accept_ this, and move on like I've always known her! We just met her last night!"  
His friend nodded, looking at him kindly. "I know Sam, but you're lucky you know. At least you have siblings."  
Sam shrugged slightly, still not looking over at her.  
Copper sighed, shifting a bit. "Sam, try to look at this from her perspective- Grace doesn't have any family right now, and then she finds her brothers... But you don't want her around."  
Sam sighed again. "It's not... That I don't... What the hell," he grumbled sitting up. "You're right, Copper. You're right- I feel like such a dick right now." Sam agreed with her- he shouldn't have overreacted, but he did, and now he felt guilty for it. "Do you think I can make it up to her?"  
Copper nodded a bit, smiling again. "I'm sure you could go catch up with Dean and her," the younger girl suggested.  
"Do you think I can make fun of her accent?" Sam laughed, looking over at Copper.  
"Yeah, probably," Copper laughed, getting up to start packing up, knowing that the three- possibly four- of them were leaving today.  
Instead of letting her pack, Sam took Copper's hand, nearly dragging her out behind him, "Come on, lass! Let's go!" Sam exclaimed in a very thick, very fake Irish accent. Copper grinned, trying to hide her laughter.  
"Sam, I can't drink!" Copper laughed, pulling back, trying to break free of his hold, but Sam was much stronger than her.  
"Aye, but ye can eat, can't ye?"  
Copper was almost too embarrassed to be with him as he pulled her downtown through the streets and crowds to the pub. The accidentally ran into a couple of people, and as the man straightened up, he yelled after the two, "Hey! Watch it!"  
Sam turned around, and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, mate. Just us Irish folk!" He called before opening the door to the pub. Copper was blushing furiously as she walked in with Sam, and looked over to see Grace and Dean sitting at a table.  
Dean met her eyes, confused as to why they were here, and even more confused as to why his best friend's cheeks were red, until she mouthed, "Sorry," to him and Grace as Sam sat down with them.  
"Oi, sorry we're late, mate," Sam said to Grace, trying to hide his laughter with a grin.  
Copper sat down across from Sam, refusing to look at him. She was so embarrassed that she gave him permission to do this.  
Dean nearly choked on his beer from laughter at his brother's /terrible/ accent. Grace rolled her eyes, maybe a little annoyed and sighed.  
"No, Sam. Don't- just- no."  
"Okay, fine," Sam sighed. He ordered a beer for himself, and turned back to the other three people there at the table. "What did we miss?"  
Grace shook her head. "Not much, I've been catching up on your lives as well as I can."  
Sam nodded. "Okay, so what about yours? What have we missed out on?"  
"Nothing compared to yours. I just- hunted. It seems like the whole world revolves around you two," she chuckled, looking from Sam to Dean.  
"Well, it's not as fun as it sounds," Sam smirked, shaking his head. "But really, what's life been like for you?"  
"Um... Not fun. Abusive dad who didn't want me, absent mother down in England, but a _great_ brother. Stood up for me more times than I can count."  
Dean frowned. "Oh. Sorry about your parents then," he muttered, taking another drink of beer. "Been in America long?"  
Grace hid the sick feeling that she got when she thought about what had happened so far in America with Drew, and she shrugged in response to Dean's question. "Not really. I've been on a few hunts since I got here."  
"Is it much different? The hunting- I mean," Dean continued asking Grace questions, and Sam would fit in a few when Grace or Dean would take a moment to breathe. No one noticed Copper until Grace looked over at the younger girl.  
A waiter was trying to flirt with Copper who wanted nothing but to fend him off, but found herself to be unsuccessful. Grace decided to act and looked over at him, shocked.  
"Oi, mate-" she got his attention and shook her head. "What the hell are you doing- flirting with his girlfriend?" She questioned innocently, motioning to Sam.  
Sam looked up at the waiter, shocked, but he didn't have to act. He didn't even notice that the man was flirting with Copper, and he was even more surprised with what Grace said. He never would have seen that coming.  
The waiter didn't look phased, meeting Sam's gaze cooly. "You certainly scored well. If you ever don't want her, I'll take her off your hands."  
Copper and Grace's eyes flared. Sam and Dean, however, were basically speechless, until Dean stood up.  
"Look, man, we don't-" he began until Grace shot up and marched over to the waiter.  
"Talk about a girl like that again, and I'll beat your bloody ass, ye hear me?" She snapped threateningly. "Especially about my sister."  
"Well you're a kinky one aren't you?" He chuckled darkly.  
Copper was halfway out of her seat, ready to pull Grace away if she started a fight, but she stayed _relatively_ calm.  
"Leave," Grace ordered bluntly.  
"I can't- I work here," he retorted before angling himself to walk away.  
Grace turned around to go sit down again, but before she got far, the waiter reached back and squeezed her ass.  
Grace whirled on him, but before she could do anything- before anyone could do anything- Copper had stood up and kicked him in the gut, hard enough to knock him back several feet before he fell and landed on the ground in a daze.  
The three Winchesters stared at her, stunned. Copper was not a girl that they would expect to lash out like that. Copper herself looked shocked.  
"Let's get out of here," she squeaked, backing up, grabbing her bag.  
Dean nodded. "On it," he said, setting a few tens on the table, and stood up with Sam and Grace, walking outside quickly, everyone's eyes in the bar on the girl who had just floored one of the waiters.  
Copper leaned against the outer wall of the pub and took a deep breath.  
"Oops."  
The three Winchesters erupted into laughter, Dean was bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
Copper looked at them, still shocked for a moment, but cracked a smile. "Oh my God. What did I just do?"  
Dean took a breath and looked at her proudly. "You just kicked ass, and saved Grace from a creep."  
Grace nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that."  
Copper nodded. "No problem." She was quiet for a moment before she made an 'ew' face. "How old do you think he was anyways?"  
Grace shook her head, not sure. "Mid forties?"  
Copper stuck her tongue out. "Gross," she gagged, and smirked at the boys devilishly. "Don't go flirting with pretty girls when you're that old..." She was quiet for a moment and coughed, "Dean."  
"What!? I would never."  
Everyone laughed at him.

"Ready to head out of town?" Copper asked, looking at them.  
Grace nodded first. "Yeah. Copper, you're in the truck with me. I found a hunt up in Michigan. I actually have a place up there," she said, walking to her truck. She glanced back at the other two Winchesters. "I'll text you the address," she said, getting in the truck, waiting for Copper to follow.

**...And, so, that's that. Please R&R. It would mean a lot to me if you followed the story as well. Grace and I have worked really hard on it.**


	4. Religious Differences

"Girl bonding time?" Copper laughed, shaking her head.  
It had been only a short time since the two girls had left the brothers behind, and Copper could tell that Grace may be a little socially awkward. The bluntness of her statement- 'girl bonding time'- had Copper smiling humorously.  
Grace coughed, maybe a little embarrassed. "Look, mate, I haven't really had that many friends- I don't know-"  
Copper cut her off, the smile on her lips becoming a little more reassuring. "Sweetheart, it's fine. I'm just teasing you. Sure. We have a good, long drive. What do you want to talk about?"  
Grace chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright. You don't drink?" She asked Copper, curiosity spilling over. She didn't know anything about this girl, so she might as well start somewhere. In the pub, Grace had noted that Copper didn't get anything to drink, while her two friends... Well, Grace's apparent _brothers_, had.  
Shaking her head, Copper laughed slightly. "I can't. I'm not old enough."  
Grace looked at her, wide-eyed, maybe a little concerned, if not utterly shocked. "The hell? How old are you!?"  
The drinking age was eighteen, wasn't it? Well... That what it was over in the United Kingdom, where she grew up. She hadn't really considered that it was different here in the US. Given that information, Grace quickly jumped to the conclusion that the girl must have been seventeen, at the most... Which was truly shocking.  
Copper looked puzzled at the look of pure shock on Grace's face. What was wrong with that? "I'm twenty..." The younger girl stated slowly, hoping that wasn't an issue for the Winchester's sister.  
Grace's face softened a bit, into more of a confused look. "Twe- what? Then why can't you drink?"  
Before Copper had time to look confused, she remembered that the UK had a different drinking age. She gave Grace another smile, as she chuckled softly. "The drinking age is twenty-one here. I have to wait another year."  
"Oh," Grace muttered, feeling stupid for not knowing that. She heard Copper laugh again, slightly, but she didn't look over at her. She kept her eyes focused in the road for now. They were kind of driving alone in the middle of no-where. Her large, powerful truck stood out in the surrounding like it didn't exactly fit in. The only other vehicle nearby was the smooth, black impala, maybe a good fifty-meters behind them.  
After the silence dragged on for a bit, Grace heard the murmuring of the currently quiet radio in her truck. It only caught her attention because it was by her favorite singer- Ed Sheeran. A smile found its way to form on her lips, and she looked over at Copper.  
"Mind if I turn the music up?"  
Copper glanced at the radio and shook her head. "Not at all. I like this guy," she confirmed, sitting up straighter to be polite.  
Grace cracked a grin and turned the music up- like _way_ up. Copper looked alarmed for a moment, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden increase of volume, but she laughed as Grace sang along loudly. Amazingly, despite the volume, the girl managed to stay on key. She was a good singer. Copper smiled and hummed along to the parts to the song that she could remember softly, not wanting to bother Grace. However, it wasn't really a song she'd expect to be played that loud, but whatever.  
When the song was over, Grace returned the stereo to a normal level, grinning. "Now that's how to start off a drive."  
Copper laughed and nodded. "Well, that's one way," she agreed warmly.  
A few hours passed that way, with the two girls conversing back-and-forth. Grace learned that Copper was from a small town in Texas. Two years ago she'd ran into Dean who saved her ass from a certain spirit in a haunted house that Copper had ran into, due to a dare. She didn't make it out without a scratch though, and Dean took her back to the motel to take care of her. This was right before the whole thing happened to Sam with Jess, but Copper didn't mention what Grace's twin had gone through. If Sam wanted her to know, he'd bring it up. Of course, Copper didn't go anywhere with Dean. Not at first. A few months later he came back, and found her again. It was an accident of course- sort of. He and Sam had believed her to be the werewolf they were hunting down, but soon realized that was a mistake, as soon as they'd cut her arm with one of those silver knifes. Long story short, no one meant for Copper to get involved with hunting, but she kind of fell into it.  
Grace sighed, frowning slightly. She- like her brothers- would never encourage someone to start hunting. It wasn't a fun job. Sometimes it didn't feel like it was worth anything that she'd done. "Well, I'm sorry you had to end up here."  
Copper shook her head. "Don't be," she reassured Grace. She didn't smile, but she did sound friendly. "It hasn't been... _that_ bad." As she ran through the memories she had from hunting, she slowly realized more and more that was a big lie. She'd been through some petty rough times with the Winchesters, but everything had died down a bit lately.  
The frown slowly forming on Copper's lips told Grace that the girl was thinking about what she'd just said, and, due to her powers, she could tell that the girl was coming to the conclusion of what a lie she'd just told. Grace sent the younger girl a small smile.  
"Why don't we stop somewhere for lunch? I'm _starving_," she groaned, rolling her head back dramatically, changing the subject on purpose.  
Copper nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll call the others," she offered, pulling out her phone to call Dean.  
It rang a few times, and Copper glanced in the rear-view mirror to see the impala behind them. It was still there. The moment before Copper got impatient with him, that small, frustrated feeling beginning to build up in her chest, Dean picked up the phone.  
"Yeah?" He answered simply.  
Copper shook her head and smiled. "Hey, do you want to stop for lunch?"  
She heard a faint, "Who's that?" in the background from Sam, and grinned as she knew Dean just brushed the question off, ignoring his poor little bother.  
"Yeah, that sounds great. We're following you guys," Dean replied.  
"Awesome. See you guys in a bit," Copper nodded, hanging up the phone.  
Grace turned to look at Copper, and raised an eyebrow as if she was asking, 'Well?'  
Copper nodded in return. "Next place we find should be good," she confirmed, pocketing her iPhone again.  
Grace nodded. "I saw some signs advertising somewhere a few miles ahead."  
"Great..." Copper paused and grinned. After such a long drive in the middle of no where, seeing nothing but an occasional car in the other lane, it was good to think that she'd be back with the people of the world. She was a people person- it wasn't even slightly questionable. Copper threw her arms in the air and laughed, "Yes! Civilization!"  
Grace laughed alongside her. "I guess- if that's your kind of thing," she chuckled, smirking.

In a few more minutes, Grace and Copper had parked and hopped out of the car. Copper slipped in the sandy parking lot, looking around, shaking her head to try and clear her head again.  
"Okay... Well, this is more than nothing." The town that they had found a small family-owned diner in was small. Like seriously _small_. There was a good possibility that what Copper was looking at could have been the entire town. Around them a few other public buildings stood- probably shops, restaurants, and other essentials for a town. None of them were more than three stories tall at the most. A street led away from Main Street probably lead to the school and some other houses that weren't nearby. Okay, well, Copper had seen smaller- but there had been more people at least. Here she saw maybe... Five people walking around outside, other than herself and Grace, and the only moving car was the impala that was pulling in to park next to him. It didn't exactly seem like the friendliest town.  
Grace nodded in agreement with her. "Barely," she commented, turning to her brothers as they stepped out of their car. "Hey guys," she greeted them, smiling a bit.  
Sam looked down at her and returned the smile. "Hey, Grace."  
Dean looked over at her and nodded once, giving her a tight, but friendly, smile. "Come on guys, let's eat," Dean said, leading the way into the building. From the outside it seemed a little dark inside, but the 'OPEN' flag was flying, so they all walked in anyways. It actually was a little dim inside, but the sunlight filtering through the window gave it enough light to suffice. The entire inside and outside of the shop was made of wood. The atmosphere inside seemed fairly friendly and welcoming, despite the quiet town outside the door.  
A girl- maybe sixteen or seventeen- was waiting at the counter, waiting to take someone's order. A soft pink dress fell a little past her knees, and yellow-blonde curls fell past her shoulders. She smiled up at the group of four that had just walked in.  
"Howdy! Do y'all know what you want to eat today?"  
Copper grinned at her, approaching the counter. It was always great to meet another southern person. "Howdy," she returned the greeting. She got each of the Winchesters a cheeseburger, and ordered herself a vegetarian sandwich.  
The teenage girl took down the order. "Either me or my li'l sis will be out with that in a moment. Take a seat while you wait, if you'd like." Her accent was much thicker than Copper's was.  
Copper nodded. "Thanks," she said, returning to the three siblings. "Come on," she said, motioning to a seat.  
Grace nodded, looking over at the booth thankfully. A woman had been looking at her, with a very unimpressed look. At first, Grace couldn't think of what it was until she realized that her shirt that she was wearing that day would have been showing off her anti-possession tattoo on the back of her shoulder. God- that woman was probably some religious freak- She cringed inwardly at that thought, noticing Copper's necklace for the first time- it was a cross. _Oh come on, Grace. Not every religious person was an ass to you,_ she scolded herself.  
Dean glanced over at her. "Hey- Gracie, you doing okay?"  
Grace nodded, looking over at the woman again. "Yeah, everything's- oh _shit_," she cursed as the woman approached them, narrowing her eyes as she heard Grace swearing.  
"There are children in here," the woman reprimanded her.  
Copper looked up at her, hiding her alarm. _Grace, what did you do..._ she thought silently to herself. Despite the friendly look of inside the diner, this woman reflected the cool look of the town with a very strict expression, black turtle neck, black jeans, and arms crossed in annoyance.  
"Is there a problem?" She asked, looking at Grace sternly. The woman's southern accent gave away that she was probably related to that girl.  
Grace looked back at her cooly. "I don't know, miss. You tell me," she said, referring to the look the woman had given her earlier.  
The woman glared at her. "So long as no one gets hurt, not yet," she responded cooly, sounding more like a warning.  
As she walked away, the four hunters exchanged uneasy glances.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, but he didn't get an answer. Copper was busy listening to what the woman was telling a man in the kitchen.  
Se wasn't able to catch much through the swinging door, but she was able to make out one snippet of what the woman was saying. The three Winchesters heard it as well-  
"... Probably Satan worshippers..."  
Everyone looked over at Copper, each Winchester wearing a different expression. Dean looked a little concerned for her. Sam looked a little more reassuring, and Grace was more curious than anything.  
Copper let out an aggravated sigh, clenching her jaw, and shook her head. "Judgmental bit-" she began to mutter under her breath, but she cut herself off as a little girl- maybe seven came over with their sandwiches.  
Copper shook it off and looked down at the girl, putting a smile back on her face, and the girl grinned back up at them.  
"Here's your lunch!" She giggled happily.  
Dean smiled down at her as well for a moment. "Thanks," he said, shortly. No one paid the little girl much attention after that, but maybe they should have.  
Grace looked over at Copper, her curiosity brimming over. "Why does that bug you so much? It's not like you haven't heard that before, right?"  
Copper hesitated to answer, and sighed, tugging gently at the chain of her necklace. "Um- well, Grace-" she shook her head. "Believe what you may, I don't care, but I've been going to a Christian church as long as I can remember. That's what I was raised into, so that's what I believe. Nothing'll change that either."  
Dean smiled at his friend's stubbornness, and Grace nodded slightly.  
"Alright, alright. You don't need to get that defensive about it. As long as your not an ass about it-"  
"'Ass' is a bad word."  
Grace froze and looked down. The little girl was still there, and a look of guilty horror passed over Grace's face as she watched the little girl pull a knife out of her boot. Oh shit. If that woman saw-  
Well.  
The woman saw.  
She screamed in outrage when she saw her daughter holding Grace's knife.  
"What the hell were you doing to my baby girl!?"  
Grace looked up at her, wide-eyed, shocked, and innocent. "Look, I didn't-"  
"Get out! Get out of my restaurant!" She ordered pointing to the door. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes burned with anger. Oh my God...  
"But, ma'am-" Dean began, but she cut him off.  
"Now."  
Sam nodded at Dean and Grace, and Copper had already pulled her bag over her shoulder. The all got up, maybe hesitantly, and started to leave.  
The woman caught sight of Copper's necklace and held her back as she tried to leave. Her thin, bony fingers weaved their way under the chain and tugged the charm of a cross away from Copper's chest.  
"What is this?" She growled, looking at Copper accusingly. People like them shouldn't have things like this.  
The Winchesters tensed up and turned to look at Copper and the woman. Copper looked as innocent as ever, and maybe a little frightened. The woman gave her a hard, cold glare as she shook the charm again.  
"Well?"  
"It's- it's mine-" Copper stammered uncomfortably. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the woman who was pulling on a girl by her necklace.  
"It's yours?" The woman laughed coldly. "Oh, sure. Why? Because it's pretty?"  
Copper looked too startled to respond. Sam took a step towards her as the woman yanked the chain off her neck, and the small cross fell to the ground.  
"People like you don't deserve to wear a symbol of Christ on them, understand sweetie?"  
Copper nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes ma'am."  
Sam grabbed Copper's arm and pulled her towards him protectively, glaring at the woman, and Dean gave her the same look.  
"Hey, back off!" he growled. "You don't know who she is, or who we are."  
The four hunters began to leave, and the woman began to lecture them as they went, clearly being ignored. Before he left, however, Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "Oh, go screw yourself," he whined before following everyone else back out to the cars, leaving the woman spluttering behind them in the sandwich shop.


End file.
